<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>台风皇家贵族学院 by wsmd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874744">台风皇家贵族学院</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd'>wsmd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TF家族</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>恶搞玛丽苏文，ltz和hjl有性转</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ao Ziyi/He Junlin, Chen Sixu/Zhang Zhenyuan, Chen Xida/Ding Chengxin, Li Tianze/Ma Jiaqi, Liu Yaowen/Song Yaxuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>台风皇家贵族学院</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0.</p><p>女人/男人，你成功引起了我的注意。</p><p> </p><p>1.</p><p>贺缇娜拉着一个巨大的行李箱，气喘吁吁地看着眼前在阳光下闪着耀眼的金光的大牌子，上书“台风皇家贵族学院”几个大字，擦了擦钻石一般晶莹剔透的汗珠。</p><p>今天是开学的第一天，经过无数个日夜的奋斗，贫寒家境的贺缇娜终于如愿以偿地考上了这所很多人做梦都想上的学校。</p><p>台风皇家贵族学院是全球最有名的学校，入校非富即贵，要么是富家子弟，要么是达官权贵，不过当然也有贺缇娜这种没钱没权没地位但是学习顶尖的好学生。只是，她这种学生是最被其他学生看不起的。</p><p>十几辆豪车前后涌来，最后从中间的一辆贺缇娜不认识牌子但是看起来就很贵的车上下来一位肤白貌美、腿长胸大的大美女。她穿着贺缇娜之前在网上看到的一个大牌子今年最新款的连衣裙，撩了一下一头柔顺美丽的金色长发，施施然踏进了学校大门。</p><p>人与人之间的差距就是这么大啊。贺缇娜收回视线，看了一眼自己身上从淘宝买的四十九块包邮的碎花裙子，深呼吸调整好心态。</p><p>头顶忽然传来巨大的轰鸣声，贺缇娜不明所以地抬头一看，只见一架直升飞机在上空盘旋，然后一个黑衣男子风度翩翩下了飞机，只是一个没注意，脚下一滑，差点平地摔。</p><p>贺缇娜：“……”</p><p>狼狈的样子被别人看到，还是一个女生，敖子逸恼羞成怒，狠狠地吐出几个字：“女人，让开，你挡到我的路了。”</p><p>这么大一条道呢是您眼瞎还是我眼瞎？贺缇娜心里疯狂吐槽，表面上却低着头不发一语地往旁边挪了一大步。</p><p>敖子逸的嘴角勾起一抹邪魅狂狷的笑。这女人真有趣，竟然没有趁机跟他搭话。</p><p>很清纯很不做作，他喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>台风皇家贵族学院学生会办公室里，两个身形修长、面容俊美的男子正拿着咖啡在交谈。他们一个是台风皇家贵族学院学生会的会长，另一个是台风皇家贵族学院学生会的副会长，有着显赫的家境和绝美的容貌，有钱有颜、能力出众，令万千少女为之疯狂。</p><p>只是这两人一人醉心于学业和工作无心恋爱，另一人和学生会文艺部部长陶桃纠缠不清，算是葬送了无数少女春梦。</p><p>丁程鑫叹了口气，头痛地说：“三儿今天又坐他家的直升机来上学了？”</p><p>“是啊，瞎嘚瑟了半天，听说还刁难了一个新生。”马嘉祺摇摇头无奈道，“谁让他又给学校捐了一栋楼呢，算了，随他去吧。”</p><p>办公室的门被象征性地随意敲了两下，随后进来一位肤白貌美、腿长胸大的大美女。</p><p>马嘉祺一眼就看到了陶桃那一头夺人眼球的金发：“哟，新染的颜色还挺不错嘛。”</p><p>陶桃将资料放在桌上，淡淡道：“怎么，直男马也分辨得出颜色了？”</p><p>马嘉祺笑眯眯地接受她的嘲讽：“我又不瞎，黑色到金色的变化我还是看得出的。”</p><p>“那您猜猜我今天的口红色号？”</p><p>“总之是我喜欢的颜色。”</p><p>一旁冷眼观看撒狗粮现场的丁程鑫发出了嫌弃的“噫”声。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>台风皇家贵族学院有个传说般的存在，台风F2。</p><p>顾名思义，只有两个成员，但是这两个人非常神秘，至今也没有多少人知道他们的真面目，只知道他们行侠仗义惩恶扬善——并且会带上装逼（划掉）酷炫的面具。</p><p>大家都歌颂台风F2低调行善，但是成员之一的某炸鸡块透露说是因为“台风F2”这个名字太傻逼了不符合他的气质。</p><p>刘耀文入学的第一天就听说了这两人的名号，很是不屑，当众表达了不把F2放在眼里的言论，消息很快传到敖子逸的耳里，敖子逸勃然大怒，决定要找那么牛耀文一决雌雄。</p><p>“泗旭，听说新生里有个叫牛耀文的很嚣张，想挑战我们的地位，走，我们去会会他！”</p><p>陈泗旭想都没想就拒绝了他：“不去。”</p><p>敖子逸难以置信他不战而降：“为什么啊？”</p><p>“无聊。”</p><p>“……那你就不要你台风F2的名号了？”</p><p>“本来也是你强加给我的，我可没答应跟你组建这么幼稚的队伍。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>看敖子逸一个人怪可怜的，陈泗旭善心大发，把手中的狗链递给他：“喏，你带查理去吧。”</p><p>查理是陈泗旭新养的一只狗，个头小小的，陈泗旭还特意买了粉嫩嫩的狗衣给它穿，小家伙用一对黑漆漆圆溜溜的眼睛无辜地看着敖子逸，可爱极了。</p><p>和查理四目相对无言沉默了一会后，敖子逸还是带着它出门了。</p><p>毕竟多个人多点气势不是。</p><p>虽然多的是只狗。</p><p>不过这种小细节不重要。</p><p>敖子逸约了刘耀文在学校的小花园见面。</p><p>刘耀文见到一个又高又帅的男人牵着一条狗过来时惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。他弯下腰打量了查理半晌，震惊地问道：“你就是敖子逸？”</p><p>敖子逸皮笑肉不笑：“不，我是敖子逸。它叫陈泗旭。”</p><p>本来是约架，然而敖子逸手脚都还没施展开，一切就都终止在一声呵斥之下，敖子逸抬头一看——学生会纪律部部长张真源。</p><p>草，什么运气。</p><p>顾不得是敌是友，敖子逸出于江湖道义大喊一声“快跑”，就拉着一脸懵逼的刘耀文飞速逃跑了。</p><p>跑出去十几米敖子逸才意识到不对劲啊，他是不是忘了什么。</p><p>不管了，活命要紧。</p><p>孤零零的查理留在原地吐着舌头，企图用卖萌来博得张真源的同情，大大的眼睛仿佛在传递“我不是我没有我和敖子逸不是一伙的”的讯息。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>“Charlie——”</p><p>陈泗旭插兜踱步在小花园的鹅卵石小道上，愉悦地吹了声口哨，查理没有像往常一样兴奋地冲过来，他疑惑地走进了小花园的凉亭，看见查理正坐在地上晃着脑袋蹭一个人的手心，尾巴还欢快地摇着。</p><p>十分钟前他听到学校里的广播——</p><p>“下面播报一则寻狗启事，在学校小花园有一只边境牧羊犬与其主人走失，请边牧的主人听到这则广播后尽快到小花园认领你的狗……”</p><p>陈泗旭没怎么在意，继续捣鼓着他的化妆品。</p><p>敖子逸怎么还没把查理带回来？算了，死不了……嗯？等等，刚才广播里说什么？有只边牧走丢了？</p><p>“请边牧的主人尽快到小花园认领你的狗，否则我们会长说了，半个小时后见不到狗的主人，就把它炖了犒劳学生会的成员……”</p><p>靠，这年头学生会怎么整的跟黑社会似的。</p><p>忿忿不平的陈泗旭只能前往小花园，于是他就看到了现在这副疑似查理变心投奔新主人的悲惨画面。</p><p>那个人听到脚步声抬起头，陈泗旭看清了他的脸，不禁在心底对查理发出一声冷笑。</p><p>呵呵，你这只见色忘义的色狗，忘了是谁任劳任怨做你的铲屎官吗？现在为了个长得好看的人就背叛我。</p><p>“你是它的主人吗？”张真源看着眼前这个面无表情双手插兜的酷盖。</p><p>“不是。”陈泗旭冷酷地说，“我是来替他主人说一声，学生会辛苦了，晚上吃狗肉吧。”</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>俗话说，不打（？）不相识，从此台风F2变成了台风F3，敖陈刘三人经常聚在一起斗地主。</p><p>当然这都是后话了。</p><p>现在经过敖子逸“刚才那个人是学生会纪律部部长但是力气比体育部部长还大你我要是落在他手上肯定小命不保”的错误的思想灌输后意识到自己死里逃生的刘耀文刚松了一口气，掏出手机一看时间，要来不及上音乐课了，于是火速和敖子逸分别，往音乐教室狂奔而去。</p><p>不要问为什么大学有音乐课，作者乐意，毕竟皇家贵族学院。</p><p>初来乍到的刘耀文并不熟悉学校里各种乱七八糟的建筑，刘耀文兜兜转转好几圈不知所措，抓到一个看起来年纪挺小应该也是学生的人就问：“同学，你知道音乐教室怎么走吗？”</p><p>那人眨着水灵灵的大眼睛，冲他甜甜地笑：“正好我也要去，一起过去吧。”</p><p>刘耀文道了谢与他并排走着，心想这人真好看啊，是女孩子吗？但是声音听起来有点中性啊。</p><p>到了教室刘耀文想抽死三分钟前异想天开的自己。</p><p>去你妈的女孩子。</p><p>带他来音乐教室的那位站在讲台上，依旧甜甜地笑：“大家好，我是你们的音乐老师宋亚轩。”</p><p>为了活跃气氛，他唱了一小段歌，声音雄厚气势逼人的唱腔让刘耀文虎躯一震。</p><p>这么可爱的老师，居然是个有着中气十足嗓音的男人。</p><p>刘耀文觉得自己的世界观都要崩塌了，这种浓郁的悲伤就跟小时候他发现小猪佩奇居然是只女猪而不是男猪一样不相上下。</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>这一届新生好像都不怎么样。</p><p>丁程鑫百无聊赖地翻着手边的资料——哦，作为智商超人的天才少年，他早在十岁就自学完了到大学的各种课程，并且因为家里掌握着台风皇家贵族学院40%的股份，也参与到学校事务的管理中。</p><p>下午还有学生会的招新面试要参加，只是看这些资质平庸的新生，丁程鑫感到深深的无力感。</p><p>看来这一年还是要他一个人努力啊。毕竟副会长形同虚设，整天只知道和文艺部部长打情骂俏。</p><p>“陈玺达同学，请问你为什么想加入学生会呢？”张真源问。</p><p>高大的男生挠了挠后脑勺，羞涩地飞快看了丁程鑫一眼，笑得灿烂：“因为会长长得好看。”</p><p>得，又是一个觊觎会长的。张真源腹诽道，新人果然还是太年轻，轻易地就被丁程鑫的外表迷惑了，根本不知道其实他是个暴力甜心。</p><p>马嘉祺因为他的耿直乐了，调侃道：“难道副会长就不好看吗？”</p><p>陈玺达：“副会长是谁？”</p><p>马嘉祺：“……”</p><p>陶桃没忍住笑出了声，在面前的表格上打了个大大的勾：“我觉得这个人很不错，录取了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>新生宋文嘉在开学的第一天就成功迷路了。</p><p>不过在找到报到处之前，他先找到了食堂。</p><p>于是在食堂美滋滋地吃了一顿锅包肉。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>